


Comfort snacks (Title suggestions are appreciated)

by Elbi_FandomFan



Category: Always Raining Here
Genre: All of this started because I imagined Carter giving Adrian a taco, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, I got slightly better at writing, I put jaria in the tag but don't get your hopes up, Like, M/M, Random & Short, There's food involved basically, This will be short, and, hella short, here we are, lolheyitsmeagain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbi_FandomFan/pseuds/Elbi_FandomFan
Summary: Random short dialogues between Carter and Adrian, who are characters from the web comic Always Raining Here, you should check it out if you haven't!Maybe I'll write about Jason and Maria later.As the tag says, I just imagined Carter giving Adrian a taco and thought it would be a good idea to write about it lol.These are not actual stories, I would define them as just the ending, whatever happened before is up to your imagination, comment what you think that happened!  I'll tell you my thoughts as well. Enjoy!





	1. Tacos

Adrian looked down with a sad expression. Carter frowned, he hated seeing his boyfriend upset.  
He then stetched his hand towards the small table in front of them. With a soft voice, he talked.

"Hey"

Adrian looked at Carter as he hugged himself. He met his bright blue eyes, accompanied by an assuring and comforting smile.

"Want a taco?"

The auburn boy focused on the edible item Carter was holding. He smiled, and looked up to Carter again. 

The taller teen saw that happy glow he always loved to see on those hazel eyes. 

"Yeah" He said giggling as he took the taco in his hands. Adrian looked at his boyfriend again "Thanks"

Carter looked away blushing and scratched his scar

"It's just a taco"  
"I mean... for everything"

Adrian gasped lowly as he felt warm lips against his cheek. Carter whispered in his ear

"Thanks to you"

He proceeded to lean on the smaller boy's shoulder.

Adrian stared blankly at the taco in his right hand before smiling and taking a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's very short lol. I don't really know why Adrian is upset. I just needed some fluff from these two haha


	2. Our Last Coffee Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in front of a couch, sitting on the floor. Just to avoid confusions lol

Carter finished his sentence. It sounded more like a yell, however. 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the kettle whistling.

Adrian took off the blanket wrapped around him and stood up. Carter watched as he disappeared from his sight to go into the kitchen. Carter stayed silent, tugging at the blanket to wrap himself in a warm hug. He felt so small, frustrated.  
He heard Adrian's soft steps as he approached him with two mugs. Adrian talked, catching the other boy's attention

"Well..."

Carter looked up pouting 

"There's nothing you can do, is there?"

Adrian said as he gave Carter his respective mug of coffee. Carter stared at the mug for some seconds, before holding it. The warm touch was kind of soothing. Like human warmth. 

"No, there's not"

Carter took a sip from his drink. Adrian sat down next to him covering himself with the blanket again as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Carter felt his warmth this time, it definitely was more comforting than the heat of the mug. And his scent, it smelled like cinammon mixed with some kind of citric, which was usually his own scent. 

It was perfect.

He placed his mug on the little table in front of them to hold Adrian's hand with one of his hands and his waist with the other.

"But if there was something I could do, I would definitely do it. Don't doubt it"

Adrian smiled and kissed his cheek. Then he nuzzled his nose against it so he could catch the other's attention.  
Carter chuckled softly, he loved when Adrian behaved like a little cat.

It was the cutest thing ever.

The taller boy cupped his face and stared into those beautiful hazel eyes of his for some seconds. Adrian started to close the gap between the two as he whispered

"I don't"

That being said, their lips met in a soft, warm kiss. One of the last ones they would have maybe.  
They held onto each other tightly as the rain witnessed their last moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Adrian is moving out Canada or just going to college in another state never to return again. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This one's very short lol. I don't really know why Adrian is upset. I just needed aome fluff from these two haha


End file.
